


one hour

by hensei



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hensei/pseuds/hensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua is stuck during a heavy rainstorm, and he's accompanied by a boy who knows when it will stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one hour

 

 

_Great. Just great._

Killua's boots were disturbing the puddles the rain made.

No, you can't even call this rain. It was, by all means — a damn storm. The puddles Killua was pretty sure were ponds. He stops. Deciding it was futile to make it out of this rain without getting wet. 

It wasn't an issue, really, he could afford to lose his boots or even his bag. But not his goddamn papers.

He clutched at his bag like a lifeline, trying — and failing to shield it from the rain.

He finds a decent enough shelter to stay and maybe wait it all out. The sun that was still up half an hour ago was nowhere to be seen. Nothing but dark clouds.

Killua immediately drops his bag on the metal bench under the awning.

"Damn it." He whispers as he checks the condition of his bag. Cringing as he peeks in on the plastic envelope that shone because of the water. 

"Well, what do they say?" Killua takes a seat on the metal bench. "Fuck it." He rubs his shoulders in an attempt to warm up. But considering how wet his clothes were, he was sure he's going to be sneezing the next month away. He rests his head on his hands, feeling a little lightheaded from the cold.

"Hey," a voice, barely there from all the rain blocking out all the sounds. Killua shakes his head, the cold already taking its toll. 

"Hey." A voice again. This time Killua decides to look up. "You okay?" The person, tall and dark and somehow warm in the cold night.

"Uhm. I guess?" Killua squeaks, his voice slightly shaking from the cold. Brown eyes looked at him with concern, and swiftly takes off his bag and offers Killua a lump of cloth.

"Here. It's my gym t-shirt. But better than your soaked ones." Killua hesitantly takes the tshirt. 

"Uhh, thank you...." He looked up at the boy in question.

"Gon, Gon Freecs." He smiles. 

"Thanks, Gon. I'm Killua." He replies. 

"Well, better change then?" Gon tells him as he quietly seats two benches away from Killua, maybe to give him privacy. Killua changes his drenched clothes to the gym shirt in swift motions. 

Gon's clothes were warm, not just warm but _warm._  Almost like a touch or body heat. Killua peeks at him from his bench. Gon just looks at the rain, he was completely dry, Killua notes. He makes his way to him.

"Hey thanks. Fits snugly." Killua says as he sits beside him. Gon gives him a small smile. 

"Good. You should take a warm bath immediately after the rain subsides." Gon looks at the rain again. "Although you'll have to wait it out for an hour."

Killua laughs at that. "What? You some kind of weather man?" He half expected Gon to be annoyed at the comment he couldn't help but say.

Gon laughed too. "I guess? I always know when it's going to rain, and when it's going to stop."

_That explains his dryness, I guess._ Killua thinks.

"Really? One hour from now?" Killua tinkers with his digital watch, setting up a timer for an hour. "There. If you're right I'll treat you pizza."

 

1:00:00

 

"Well, I'll have a hand tossed garlic and cheese, please." Gon says, his brown eyes glinting in what little light there was. A smirk on his face as he looks at Killua.

"My, aren't you confident? If you're wrong _you_ treat _me_ , you know." 

"Sure. I'll even let you have my shirt." Gon was dangerous, Killua's senses say. Because for some reason his face was hot despite the cold. 

"W-what? How is that an award? An old shirt?" 

"Uhm. Sorry. I just thought you looked good in it." Gon says, then he looks back at the rain.

  
_What the hell._ Killua thinks. _Does he even think about what he says?_

"Whatever. I guess making you buy another shirt would be a punishment."

"Or you could give me yours." Gon says with a smile on his face. It was stupid, there was no indication whatsoever that Gon was kidding.

"What?? I don't think were even the same size!" At that point, Gon looks at Killua. Scanning him from head to chest. Killua could feel another heat wave.

"You look perfect in my shirt though? Unless you like wearing baggy ones?" 

"N-no. Just that maybe...we're not the same—AH. Fine. If you win I'll exchange shirts with you." Gon smiles at that.

"Fifty two minutes. Are you ready, Killua?" Killua has never had a crush in his life. Never been flustered in his life. He was the cool kid in class, the one where girls take a step back when they see him. The one where boys either want to be friends with him or completely avoid him. People were either intimidated with him or totally swooned. And everyone was a dull shade of grey, with the usual chattering of normalcy. 

Then this boy comes around in a stormy day. Tall, sun-kissed with brown eyes that reflected like moonlight. Giving him a warm shirt and manages to make him flustered and embarrassed in just minutes. 

He could feel every beat of his heart, and then the pause when Gon said his name.

"Confident, are we?" He managed, trying to be put the same cool face he wears.

Gon shrugs. "Not really. It just feels right." 

"Ah, intuition's not gonna win you this one Gon." 

Gon just smiles. 

 

00:40:34

 

"Must be nice, out in the rain." Gon says, looking solemn staring at the downpour.

Killua scoffs. "Really? It's cold and wet. And sticky."

Gon looks at him, "It's nice. I like it."

"Why don't you go out and feel it then?" Killua kids. He was resting his head on his propped knee. His other leg dangling.

"Well I would. But my dorm room's too far. And I have papers in my bag too." Gon answers. Killua smirks.

"See? Because rains are never good."

"What makes you say that? It's nice!" Gon retorts, looking at Killua, lips pout.

"No it's not."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No, I will never bath myself in rain."

"Have you ever been kissed in the rain?" Gon asks. His expression so neutral it took moments before it registered to Killua what he just said.

"What?"

"I said, have you ever been kissed in the rain, Killua?"

"N-no. Why would you even ask that?" He says, face flushing.

"Well I'd like to change your mind about not liking the rain." Gon says, his eyes glinting. Killua's whole chest was warm.

"I-I don't think I will-," he swallows. "-change my mind." 

"You don't think. Do you want me to convince you, Killua?"

"I don't know, Freecs. You started it."

Gon didn't answer. He just grabbed Killua by the wrist and led him out in the rain.

 

00:33:43

 

Gon dragged him, until the very center where the rain seemed to block out everything. Like having their own rainy paradise. Killua shivered, the rain was too cold, Gon's gym shirt clung onto him, showing pale white skin underneath. Gon's hair was slowly succumbing to the rain, his windbreaker kept him dry mostly, but when he finally stopped and faced Killua, he was dripping wet.

"Hey. Killua." He asks. Gon saying his name felt like fire.

"W-what?" Gon still held his hand.

"Can I kiss you?" Brown eyes looked at him. The rain trickled down Gon's face, curving on every facet and bump on his sunkissed face. His lips were moistened. Waiting for Killua.

"That's lame Gon. Where's your inner romantic?" Gon raises an eyebrow.

"But, I want to make sure you want to as well."  _As well? Does that mean he..._

"If I didn't I wouldn't have let you drag me in the first place idio—" Gon leaned in, closing the gap.

Wet lips on wet lips. 

Killua notes that kissing in the rain was a weird feeling. It was slippery, and cold, and somehow soft. Or maybe it was just Gon's lips. They stayed like that, Gon didn't move his lips. It was, by all means the traditional kiss in the rain. Killua finally closed his eyes, and leaned in closer, urging Gon to do something, _more_.

He didn't. Instead he broke the kiss, smiling.

Then Gon covered his face with his hands.

"Ugh. I'm so sorry Killua." he says in a disgruntled voice.

"What?" Killua, still in the haze of being kissed in the rain and being told sorry to, stood dumbfounded.

"Ugh. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry! Asking you if you've ever been kissed in the rain? What is wrong with me?" Killua just stood there, gaping at Gon.

"What? So did you not like it—"

"No! Of course not. But it's just that, I've had this crush on you for a while. That's why I couldn't help myself—"

"A crush? On me?!" Killua was pretty sure he's never saw Gon before.

"Yeah." Gon _actually_ blushes this time. "I see you on economics all the time. But since it's a pretty big class, you never notice me. But I do notice you. Always trying to find some silver hair in a class of hundreds." He explains, all flustered and dripping.

"R-really..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Unless. You liked it?" He asks, giving Killua puppy eyes.

"Idiot. Didn't you feel me leaning closer?" Gon blushes again, which makes Killua's heart jump.

"Oh. Then." Their lips meet again, and it took Killua completely off-guard, slipping on his feet. Gon catches him with one hand, the other on his cheek. This time he was moving, asking permission to enter his warm lips.

He lets him.

 

00:05:33

 

"G-Gon," he panted. Gon was now kissing his chin. "Let's get out of this rain." Gon proceeds to nibble on Killua's ears.

"Hm? Where's your dorm room?" Killua physically jerks, but relaxes himself before Gon notices. Gon can't be seriously saying that. But he wasn't saying no.

"T...the North building." Killua takes a sharp inhale as Gon finally latches on his neck. "A...five minute walk from here."

Gon stops, Killua felt stolen. Gon grabs Killua's watch.

"Perfect."

 

00:00:01

 

Killua learns that it's hard to open a doorknob when your hands are wet.

It's even harder when you're making out with someone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt that I saw somewhere on tumblr. Ah, never really intended a making out part but jeez, reading mature fics MADE ME DO IT. Anyway. Hope you liked it


End file.
